


The Path We Are On

by CaptChrissie



Category: Cursed (TV 2020), Cursed - Thomas Wheeler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Fan-fiction in decades, I take it back, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, It’s so AU it hurts, No Plot, No beta: we die like men, Non-Graphic Violence, Out of Character, People die in this :(, Plot Holes Galore, Some Plot, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Turn back, cliches too, i don’t know what i’m doing, no, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptChrissie/pseuds/CaptChrissie
Summary: For the Fey kind, their Soulmate Marks were of utmost importance, another thing that separated them from Man-Bloods and kept each clan to themselves as well, as it was very unusual for your soulmate to come from a different clan.Lancelot and Nimue are marked by the Hidden for each other. Will their bond survive religious zealots, the mysterious Sword of Power and the mischievous Spirits testing them?
Relationships: Gawain/Bergerum, Nimue/The Weeping Monk | Lancelot (Cursed)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50





	1. Born in the Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This past month, I was stuck at home until I was done with my treatment, so I decided to give NaNoWriMo a shot. I hadn’t had creatively written in years, and I mean well over a decade, so I thought a fanfiction would be a better way to dip my toes back into writing, rather than diving headfirst in with an original story!
> 
> I wrote my 50,000 and this story is nowhere -near- done! 
> 
> Some warnings:  
> As I said, I am very rusty. Do not expect to read a masterpiece over here folks 😂 It’s pretty bad imo lol
> 
> English is not my mother language. Some sentences and my storytelling abilities, will probably suffer from this as well. I hope to improve with time, but you can’t really teach an old dog new tricks! 💃 I have accepted this.
> 
> There will be a merging of the book and the Netflix series in this. A couple of scenes (i.e. Where the Demon Bear attacks Nimue) were heavily referenced from the book or episodes, others not so much!
> 
> To clear it up now: The implied child abuse, comes into play later when Father Carden comes in the story. Before that, we’re good 👍
> 
> Ages for the characters in the first part:  
> Gawain 15, Nimue 5, Lancelot 8
> 
> If you took the time to read this, thank you and I hope you enjoy my story :) It is my second time ever sharing a fanfiction, the first being when I was a young teen and just beginning to learn English in earnest, so as you can imagine it was bad... (Harry Potter Evanescence song-fic - you cannot comprehend the horror 😂) I am writing this mostly for pleasure and to shake the rust off of me, but I still hope it scratches that Nimulot itch we’ve all been suffering from!
> 
> Without further ado, I present to you~
> 
> The Path We Are On

For the Fey kind, their Soulmate Marks were of utmost importance, another thing that separated them from Man-Bloods and kept each clan to themselves as well, as it was very unusual for your soulmate to come from a different clan. Their marks, a gift from the Hidden, were always located on the inside of their left wrist and were unique to each individual. It was a show of great trust for a Fey to have their wrist exposed, and it was more common for the Fey to have their marks covered with jewelry or strips of leather and cloth when not amongst friends and family.

What Nimue loved the most about her mother’s soul mark was how it softly glowed against her creamy skin. The blue-white mark greatly resembled a streak of thunder and Nimue loved to gently trace it whenever her mother would allow it. Lenore was particularly careful about keeping her mark covered, even in their own home. Nimue’s father, Jonah was even more cautious as he never removed his strips of leather even when only in the presence of Lenore and Nimue. She thought it was because it was probably not as pretty as Lenore’s and he was too embarrassed to show it. In her young mind, she didn’t find it strange her parents were so guarded about their marks. All that mattered to her was that one day she would also get her mark and it’d be the most impressive mark of them all.

Nimue sighed for what she felt it was the hundredth time and glanced at the back of her parents’ heads from where they sat at the front of the cart. Lenore and Jonah were quietly talking about the upcoming Gathering of the Fey Elders they were heading to. It was the third day in their long trip and Nimue felt rather restless. She tagged at the new leather bracelet her mother had wrapped around her wrist before they left Dewdenn, and looked at her dull mark. Its shape was still a blob of grey on her skin.

“Nimue, keep the bracelet on child.” Her mother’s admonishing voice startled her, and Nimue quickly fixed the band of leather to cover her mark. She sheepishly looked at her mother.

“I was just checking to see if it changed.” She explained. Jonah snorted from where he was staring ahead at the road and then grunted when his wife’s sharp elbow found its way to his side.

“Nimue, trust me love, you will know when the mark changes. We will arrive at our destination soon enough so just be patient. Why don’t you see if Gawain would like some water?” The place her mother was talking of, was a secret location in the Minotaur Mountains. Every few years, small caravans from all Fey Clans gathered there, and the Arch Druids from each clan, after blessing the Gathering and leading the Celebrations for Litha, retreated in the bowels of the Minotaur Mountains to decide on various matters, alliances and trade agreements between the clans. This year, was Nimue’s mother’s first Gathering as Arch Druid, and Nimue couldn’t be prouder for her.

She grabbed a wineskin filled with water, hopped off the back of the cart and run towards Gawain where he was quietly conversing with Kipp, a strong-built farmer from their village and one of the few chosen to accompany their small caravan for protection. Gawain noticed her first and gave her a wide grin, before hopping off his young pony to meet with her.

“Is that for me little Nuthatch?” He teased her and pinched her nose. Nimue scrunched her face and glared up at the teenager she saw as an older brother at the use of his preferred pet name for her. She handed him the wineskin and rolling her eyes, she said,

“Don’t call me that! And yes, mother told me to bring you some water, but I think she just wanted me off the cart.” Gawain and Kipp laughed at the young girl, who in a fit of shyness, glued herself to Gawain’s side and shyly looked up at Kipp. The man kindly smiled down at her from his mount and also hopped off it. He gratefully took the wineskin from Gawain once he was done with it, and after winking at Nimue who was now feeling more comfortable with the man’s presence, took a great swig from it too.

“Thank you lass. Really needed that!” He rumbled and handed the wineskin, that was now much lighter, back to Nimue. Nimue gave him a cheeky grin and a clumsy bow and before taking off towards her parents’ cart, she gave Gawain a sharp pinch to his thigh, knowing he wouldn’t be able to immediately follow after her as he had his pony’s reigns in his hand. She giggled as she struggled to climb back on the cart, and then felt strong arms picking her off the ground and safely setting her on the straw. She turned to thank her helper, and she belatedly realized it was Gawain after all. She screeched and squealed as he mercilessly pinched and tickled her sides.

“No, wait! I yield! I yield!” She managed to say in between peals of laughter and Gawain stopped his merciless attack on her to give her a smirk and a much more fluid and fancier bow than hers. She playfully glared at his retreating back before her gaze landed on Lucien and Gustave, two of the Elders who were also chosen to accompany Lenore. Lucien, a respected Druid in Dewdenn, did not seem to approve of Nimue’s tomfoolery and was glaring at the little girl behind bushy, greying eyebrows. Gustave, the newly appointed Healer, was completely ignoring her as usual, whilst his teenage son Clovis, who had recently started his apprenticeship under Lenore, also pointedly stared right ahead as if such behavior was beneath him.

Nimue could not understand why, but those three represented how she was usually treated by the most of the village. She, even at the tender age of five Summers, could see she was just a little bit too different from the rest of the village children. For one, she could hear the voices of the Hidden, sometimes as clear as a bell, and on some occasions have entire conversations with the invisible spirits. Lenore said she had a strong connection with them, whilst Jonah argued that it was just a child’s fickle imagination. The other difference, that even Jonah could not pass off as a child’s play, was that Nimue in fits of anger or elation, could make things happen. Roots would grow and whip at the source of her ire or dead flowers would bloom and flourish under her small hands. She could not really control it, but Lenore always said she could learn how to, ‘if only she got her head down from the treetops as she was not a Moon Wing, and would benefit more if she applied herself to her lessons’. Nimue found it much more interesting to climb trees and toss fruit and nuts down to an expecting Pym’s hands.

The path they were trekking on, turned less traveled and wilder and Nimue breathed in. She could _feel_ the magic of the forest thrum against her skin and the magic inside her belly rising to meet with it. The Hidden whispered in her ear, but she could only catch a name she never heard before. _Lancelot_.

“Nimue, we are here.” Her father’s tenor brought her back from where the Hidden took her to, and Nimue snapped her eyes open, a bit disoriented. She didn’t even notice she had closed her eyes. “You fell asleep child.” Jonah told her when he saw the dazed look on her face. Nimue rubbed her tired eyes and then suddenly realized that the atmosphere was different, livelier, more festive than the past few days of travel had been. She looked all around with wide eyes, trying to take in everything at once. There were colorful Caravans of Fey all over! Graceful Fauns, shy Cliff Walkers, mysterious Snakes, dainty Moon Wings, towering Tusks, stern Storm Crafters, and even Plogs who were so rarely seen out of their tunnels, many of the other Fey, kept glancing their way with undisguised curiosity. There were plenty other Fey kind she couldn’t recognize, and the little girl was so overwhelmed with the sights, sounds and smells all around her, that she begun feeling The Fingers of Airimid creeping up her neck and towards her face.

“Nuthatch! Would you like to help me set up our camp?” Gawain’s gentle voice, helped ground her again, and Nimue gave him a grateful look and an eager nod. He helped her off the cart whilst her parents climbed down from the front. Lenore approached Nimue and Gawain, kneeled in front of her daughter and put her hands on her shoulders.

“Nimue love, I need you to promise me you will stay with Gawain whilst your father and I are not around. And remember to stay calm.” Nimue felt her cheeks warm at that, knowing her mother probably felt the magic pooling in Nimue’s fingers. She didn’t mean to panic, it’s just that there was so many new things all around her, that she felt a little bit scared and excited. Nimue nodded to show her mother she understood and then smiled when Lenore touched their foreheads together. “Born in the dawn...”

“...to pass in the twilight.” Nimue finished and with that Lenore walked towards Jonah, Gustave and Lucien who were waiting for her. The four, with Lenore in the lead, headed towards the entrance of the caverns where other Fey Elders were gathering. Gawain took Nimue’s hand and led her towards Clovis and Kipp to help unpack the horses near the area they chose for their camp. Now that she had Gawain by her side, Nimue felt comfortable to look around once again and she now noticed with some relief that she wasn’t the only child around as she feared she was going to be. She sneaked a glance up to Gawain and wondered if he would let her play with the other Fey children as long as she worked hard to help setting the camp that was to be their home for the next few days.

“Gawain? Shall I gather firewood?” She asked the gangly teen with her most responsible voice. Gawain raised an eyebrow down at her and turned back to unpacking his tired pony.

“Your mother will have my hide if I let you out of my sight Nuthatch.” Nimue grimaced at the nickname again, but she decided to let it go for now.

“But I won’t go far! I promise! We need firewood for our camp, don’t we?”

“Oh let the lass help out Gawain. She will stay near where we can hear her and she will call us if anything happens, won’t you lass?” Kipp grinned whilst Gawain glared at him for taking her side. Clovis ignored all three of them.

“Ugh fine, but if Lenore gets pis- gets angry with me, I am blaming you Kipp.” Nimue tried to keep her face straight, but she really couldn’t stop the grin that split her face. Before she had time to take off though, Gawain turned to her and set down some rules for her. “You do not speak to anyone you don’t know, you do not follow anyone you don’t know. You will stay close to the camp, if you can’t see us then you better be able to hear us. You gather a few sticks at the time and report to us frequently enough, that I don’t decide to come drag you back to the camp and tie you with the mounts. Understood?” Nimue refrained from making a face at the overly cautious teen and nodded for him before turning and heading towards the edge of the forest. “And Nimue?” She stopped in her tracks. “If you behave and work hard, I’ll take you to explore around the other camps once we are done.” She didn’t turn around as to not show her gleeful expression and ruin the serious, responsible front she was putting on, but she still nodded.

“Yes, Gawain.” And with that she started gathering dry sticks that would be good for kindling, just like Gawain showed her in the past. She worked with a great focus for a while, going back to the camp once in a while to show Gawain that she was still well, and she was quite pleased with herself and her discipline. She hummed to herself as she gathered her latest findings in her arms, and turned around to head back to the camp. She almost jumped out of her skin when someone burst out of the foliage to her right side and nearly collided with her. It was a boy, taller and a bit older than her, with bright blue eyes and striking black tattoos running down his face like tears. He also looked very surprised to see her and they both just stared at one another for a few seconds before Nimue suddenly dropped the sticks in her arms and gripped her left wrist. At same time the boy flinched and gripped his own wrist, where his mark would be located.

They both looked up at one another and when the boy opened his mouth to say something, Nimue took off towards the camp. She didn’t stop, couldn’t stop, even as he shouted for her to wait, and when she burst through the forest making the two teenagers jump and Kipp to dive for his ax, she didn’t stop until she crashed into Gawain’s long legs and took quick, shallow breaths. Gawain was asking her what was wrong, but Nimue couldn’t answer. Her heart thumped loudly in her chest, her left wrist was burning and the voices of the Hidden were loudly echoing in her head. Shortly after her, out of the forest came the boy, who stopped dead in his tracks when the three older Sky Folk, fixed him on the spot with their hostile glares.

“What in the Hidden’s name do you want boy?” Kipp asked at the same time as Gawain snarled.

“What did you do to Nimue?!” The boy winced and quickly glanced from Kipp to Gawain, before deciding that Kipp was the safest to answer to.

“Um.. I-I am Lancelot. I am.. I am Ash Folk. I didn’t- I just wanted to say- to say hello.” He finished lamely, rubbing his wrist and shooting Nimue a miserable look. “I didn’t mean to scare you. Sorry.” He added sheepishly when he noticed her peeking from her safe spot. Gawain opened his mouth to probably say something snarky at the younger boy, when a tall woman with the same eyes and curious tear markings as Lancelot, hurried over calling his name. Lancelot blanched and looked as if he was about to bolt, but before he had time to, the woman had reached him and boxed his ears for the trouble she assumed he caused. She turned to the four Sky Folk unabashedly staring at her and the boy, and gave them an apologetic bow.

“I am so sorry for my son. He thinks he can get away from his chores and bother others as he pleases.” His mother shot him a sharp look, making Lancelot wince and stare at the ground. “What have I told you about running off boy?! Wait till your father hears about this.” Lancelot, if possible, turned even paler making his dark tear tattoos stand out even more. She offered them a few more apologies, made her son apologize again and bow to them and then dragged him off from his collar like the mother cats Nimue saw in the village did to their kittens, berating him all the while. Once the Ash Folk were out of sight, Gawain told her how proud he was of her that she followed his rules, Kipp gave her a heavy pat on her head that made her knees buckle, and even Clovis gave her a once over to make sure she wasn’t hurt from her reckless running through the thick forest. Gawain gave her some jerky meat and a wineskin filled with warm milk, and had her sit at the edge of their camp whilst the three of them finished setting up the rest of it. Nimue chewed on the tough meat and drunk the milk without really tasting much. All she could think of, was the dull ache around her mark and the name the Hidden had whispered in her ear earlier in the day. Nimue had found her soulmate, and he wasn’t Sky Folk. She wanted to look at her wrist so bad, but something pushed her to wait until her mother returned. She bitterly wondered if that boy, _Lancelot_ , had already looked at his.

At some point, Nimue dozed off while waiting for Gawain to finish his work and take her exploring as he had promised earlier. Her dreams, were confusing and mostly flashes of blues and reds, and when Gawain shook her awake she couldn’t remember most of them.

“Are you still up for some exploring Nuthatch, or are you too tired?” That definitely shook off the last dredges of sleep from her brain, and Nimue shot up almost whacking her head in Gawain’s chin. Thankfully the teen had excellent reflexes and moved out of the way just in time. With a big grin, he hoisted the excited girl on his shoulders, chuckling at her thrilled whoop, and after they waved their goodbyes to Kipp and Clovis who were sitting down for some well-deserved rest, they set off to check out the other Fey camps around the base of the ancient mountains.

Nimue, usually a shy, quiet child around strangers, chattered nonstop and shot question after question at Gawain, who did his best to answer before the girl went on to the next thing that caught her attention. A group of Moon Wings passed by them, in the forest canopy over their heads and for a blessed second, the girl was quiet, staring after them with wide eyes, before launching off again about how wonderful it’d be to be a Moon Wing living in the trees. Gawain was getting ready to tell her to slow down before she swallowed her tongue, when Nimue abruptly stopped talking again and gave a quiet gasp. Before he had time to ask her what was the matter, she tugged him to show she wanted down and the moment he put her on the ground, she tightly grasped his hand and stared right ahead, with a familiar determined expression on her face. He recognized that look as one of upcoming troublemaking, and followed the line of her sight to see for himself what or who was unfortunate enough to have caught her attention.

It was the Ash Folk boy from earlier, Lancelot, and he was carefully carrying two pails of water, each balanced precariously on either end of a thick branch set on his shoulders. Gawain frowned, glancing back down at his hyper-focused charge, and decided it was better to get over this quickly rather than give Nimue the time to come up with one of her usual schemes. He tugged at her hand, getting a surprised look from the girl and approached the busy boy who hadn’t noticed them yet.

“Lancelot right? Do you need help with that?” Gawain’s voice startled Lancelot, and a little bit of water sloshed from the buckets and onto his muddy boots. Gawain, feeling a bit bad now, gave Lancelot no time to respond before plucking the branch from his shoulders and easily setting it over his.

“Uh- you don’t have to! I can do that myself!” Lancelot quickly said, staring up at the teen with trepidation. It was clear he remembered Gawain’s hostility from earlier, so the teen gave him a friendly grin which only made the boy more suspicious, then gestured over to himself and to Nimue who was watching them with careful eyes.  
“We didn’t really introduce ourselves earlier and that was rude of us. I am Gawain and this is Nimue. We are Sky Folk. You said you are Ash Folk right? This is the first time we meet an Ash Folk, right Nimue?” The little girl shot him a betrayed look for putting her on the spot, but turned back to Lancelot and nodded. Lancelot looked a bit dazed at the sudden friendly attitude Gawain was showing him and after glancing in between the two expectant Sky Folk, it seemed he remembered his manners.

“Oh! It’s my first time meeting Sky Folk too. It’s good to meet you Gawain… Nimue. Born in the dawn...”

“...to pass in the twilight.” The two responded. Then Gawain asked him to show them the way to his camp so he could put down the pails of water.

“Mother will be mad with me if she thinks I am hoisting off my chores to other people, so I can still carry one of them. I am strong!” Lancelot said once they started walking, and shot a quick glance at Nimue that made Gawain smirk. Someone wanted to show off. Gawain set down the pails, picked one up and moved the other one in the middle of the branch.

“Why don’t you let Nimue help you carry this one? Little Nuthatch needs to get her wings stronger!” If looks could kill, Gawain was pretty sure he’d be meeting his beloved, late nana on the other side by now. Nimue would grow to be a fierce woman once day, he was sure of it. Lancelot saved him, bless his soul, from what was surely to be a gruesome end.

“S-sure! That’d be great. I’ll hold this side, alright Nimue?” The girl shot another look at Gawain to show she would not forget anytime soon, and nodded picking up the other side of the thick branch. Gawain, quietly thanked the Hidden for allowing him to live a little longer, and followed the two children to Lancelot’s camp which turned to be closer to theirs than he thought. Lancelot was warmly greeted by two Ash Folk who were sitting near a merry fire, whilst Nimue and Gawain got curious, but not unfriendly looks. They placed the pails in front of two tired looking horses, who immediately dunk their faces in and happily drunk the cool liquid. “Thank you for your help!” Lancelot brightly grinned at them and then focused on Nimue. “Do you want to play? I am done with my chores now and I saw a shallow stream not far from here. I can show it to you!” Nimue opened her mouth to agree, but Gawain beat her to it.

“Maybe tomorrow. We’ve had a long trip, as I am sure you did too, and we all need our rest for tonight’s festivities. Perhaps you will see each other later at the Gathering Blessings?” He quickly added when he saw both children’s faces rapidly falling. At that Lancelot looked a bit happier and nodded.

“Alright. I’ll see you later Nimue?” He added in a hopeful voice and the little girl gave him a little smile.

“I’ll see you later Lancelot.” She said, chasing all uncertainty from Lancelot’s face. They said their goodbyes and after waving at the two Ash Folk by the fire who nodded back with kind smiles, Gawain led her towards their camp, Nimue surprisingly following him with no fuss and mercifully, with no more questions.

Once they were close enough, they heard Jonah’s big laugh and Lenore’s stern voice, and Nimue took off to meet her mother, Gawain following closely behind her. As the camp came in sight, Lenore turned to face them, and Gawain noticed the annoyance on her face at something, before the gentle smile broke out on her face at the sight of her daughter, cleared it away. Lenore bent to meet Nimue, who crushed into her and breathed in deeply her mother’s unique scent.

“Hey there little dove. Did you have fun with Gawain?” Her mother’s gentle yet strong presence, quickly calmed Nimue down and she nodded.

“Mother, can I show you something? It’s very important.” Lenore picked her daughter’s seriousness right away and with a slightly furrowed brow she nodded. Before she herded her daughter in their family’s tent, she turned to Gawain and said.

“I heard you’ve met some Ash Folk earlier.” Lenore’s voice was steady, but something underneath it made some warning bells ring in Gawain’s head.

“We did. A young boy who wanted to be friends with Nimue and his mother. It wasn’t anything serious. We met Lancelot again on our walk and helped him out, didn’t we Nimue?” He carefully said, studying Lenore’s reaction. Apart from a slight exhale, Lenore didn’t show much of her thoughts on her face.

“I see.” She smiled at the teenager. “Thank you for looking after Nimue today Gawain. I appreciate it.” After the teenager nodded, Lenore took Nimue’s hand and gently led her into their tent to see what Nimue wanted to show her. Probably some nuts she gathered while working on her earlier chore. Gawain looked at Jonah with an expectant look and the man chuckled and shook his head.

“Nothing gets past you, does it boy? Join us.” Jonah waited for him to sit with the other men gathered around the fire, before starting again. “There was the usual trouble with the Moon Wing and the Snake tensions. The Tusks as usual, make you feel it’d be easier to talk a bear down from eating fresh caught salmon than agreeing with you on anything at all, and this year the Ash Folk also have a new Arch Druid, a hardheaded man by the name of Ban. He and Lenore, well.. let’s just say, they don’t seem to work well together.” Jonah ruefully grinned and Gawain grimaced. Lenore was usually a serious, unflappable woman, but she had a stubborn streak that rivaled Nimue’s. Well, it was more like Nimue inherited that stubbornness from her mother. If you added another stubborn, hardheaded man to the mix, Gawain could certainly say, that he’d rather eat his own foot rather than try to be a peacemaker between them. Lucien the old Druid, gave a great sigh and stroked his ever growing, grey beard.

“I have to say, Lenore handled him as well as any of us could.. Our Arch Druid is a formidable woman.” He said with begrudging respect to Gawain’s surprise. It was well known that he coveted the position of Arch Druid and when Lenore was chosen instead, he constantly picked at every little mistake the woman made, which were not many at all. Which was why, the main focus of his ire and scrutiny fell upon poor Nimue and her unusual powers. Gustave the Healer, nodded his agreement and added with undisguised delight.

“It truly was a sight to behold, Lenore putting that man in his place. The Ash Folk have always been the arrogant sort, but he truly was the worst I’ve even met.” Gawain wasn’t sure how much of those words were true, the Ash Folk he and Nimue met so far were nothing like that, but he held his tongue. He was sure Gustave would not appreciate someone younger than he, disputing his words. After some more banter, the three men and two teens broke away to their tents to get rest, as later in the day they wanted to be able to fully enjoy the Gathering’s festivities. As Gawain laid on his bedroll, he tried not to think of his promise to let Nimue and Lancelot meet up later. He eventually decided this was future Gawain’s problem, and finally felt himself drift off to sleep with Kipp’s heavy snores lulling him.

-

When Lenore led her daughter to their tent, she expected Nimue to reach in her pockets and start dragging out all sorts of nuts and berries and other treasures only a child can gather in a forest. What she didn’t expect, was her daughter to look up at her with the most serious look on her face, and offer her her left arm.

“Take it off please. I want to see it mother and show it to you too.” Lenore sighed and sat down on the bedroll Gawain already set out for them. She was very thankful to the teen at that moment, as she suddenly felt all the days of their long trip, crash into her all at once.

“Nimue, I’ve told you many times already love, the mark won’t change until-”

“-until I meet my soulmate. I know. I’ve met him. Now I want to see it.” Lenore froze and she felt her breath catch in her throat. She reached with careful hands, and gently unwrapped the leather bracelet from her daughter’s wrist. She looked down at it, knowing what she was seeing but not fully accepting it. Right there, a beautiful plume of fire decorated Nimue’s thin, pale wrist, in rich reds and oranges. It really was a gorgeous soul mark and Nimue’s delighted gasp told her she also agreed. “Mother! Look at it! It’s so pretty! I wonder what Lancelot’s looks like. I bet mine is prettier!” Lenore sharply looked up from the beautiful mark that was taunting her and gently took her daughter’s face in her hands.

“Lancelot?” She asked, willing the numbness that overtook her senses away. It was not time to panic. Not right now. Nimue tilted her head as much as she could in Lenore’s hands and nodded.

“Yes! I met him in the forest when I was gathering kindling for our fire. But I was so startled and embarrassed, I run away. He followed me but his mother took him away and Gawain and I met with him again when we went exploring, he told you so too, and Lancelot is-”

“-Ash Folk.” Her mother finished for her and got really quiet again. Nimue felt very nervous at her mother’s reaction. She glanced down at her mark, _her mark_ , and wondered if there was anything wrong with it. She really hoped there wasn’t. It really was very pretty and she couldn’t wait to show it to Pym. As if her mother could hear her thoughts, she snapped her gaze up at her again and said, “You can’t show your mark to anyone yet my love. You have to promise me you will keep it a secret. Even from your father and Gawain.” Nimue was very confused and very hurt. She felt tears gathering in her eyes and the Fingers of Airimid crawling up to her cheeks again. Lenore sensed the turmoil happening inside her child and quickly gathered her in her arms and shushed her. She started stroking her hair and once she felt Nimue calming down again, she begun explaining herself. “Nimue, my sweet, I really do love your mark, it’s more beautiful than mine, but since Lancelot is not Sky Folk, some people might not like that. We usually find our soulmates in our clan, it’s how its always been, but I assure you it’s not unheard of to find them in other Fey kind either. I know that for a fact.” She added a bit bitterly, thinking of her own mark. She touched their foreheads together and nuzzled her daughter’s nose with hers, making the little girl giggle quietly. “How about this? After the celebrations tonight, you and I go meet this Lancelot and his family?” Nimue pulled away from her mother and eagerly nodded. Lenore gently smiled at her and started wrapping the bracelet around her wrist once again. There was quiet for a few moments before Nimue thought of something.

“Why aren’t we telling Papa as well?” She asked with a small frown. Lenore paused and then finished securing the bracelet around Nimue’s wrist. She held her little hands in hers, and after gathering her thoughts for a second, she carefully said.

“Jonah… your father… he wouldn’t understand Nimue. So for now, let’s keep it a secret and I will talk to him about it later, when we return back home.” Nimue nodded, still frowning. She didn’t want to keep such secrets from her papa, but if her mother thought it was important, then she would. Lenore sighed and after gathering Nimue in her arms, she dropped them both back into their bedroll making Nimue squeal. “You are such a good child Nimue. I love you so much my dove.” She whispered in her hair and Nimue felt so loved and content at that. Her mother’s warmth, really was the best, even better than warm milk and honey on a cold winter night. They laid there quietly and were soon joined by Jonah, who gave an enormous yawn and laid on Nimue’s right trapping her between them, not that she minded. After the exciting day she had, laying in between her parents made her feel safe and loved and she wouldn’t change that for anything.


	2. ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again~ I am glad to see people enjoying the first chapter of this story :) Here’s the second chapter! Can’t think of any warnings for this one, apart from Gawain is the best big bro ever and Nimue and Lancelot are precious bbies and they might melt your heart 🥺❤️
> 
> Enjoy~!

Nimue brushed her hand on the soft, blue fabric of her new dress and preened. Her mother had it made especially for this day, and she looked forward to wearing it for days! She glanced over at her mother who looked absolutely radiant in her ceremonial robes, and wished that one day she would also look so graceful. Jonah came back in the tent to let them know the rest of their group was ready, and to check if they were prepared to head to the Great Altar where the Arch Druids would commence the festivities and each offer the Hidden unique offerings from their individual Clan. 

“Oh look at you two! Aren’t I the luckiest man in Britannia to escort such beauties? After you m’ladies!” Jonah’s theatrics had Nimue giggling whilst Lenore chuckled, returned his bow and took his offered hand. Nimue followed her parents out of their tent and into the cool, summer night. She was nearly vibrating with excitement, feeling her magic responding to her happy mood and to the magic in the air around them. Gawain waved her over and she ran up to him with a beaming smile on her face.

“Nuthatch! You look clean for once!” He teased, but Nimue was in an excellent mood so she didn’t react much apart from rolling her eyes.

“I could say the same about you, you stinky boar!” Gawain was out of his traveling clothes and in a dark brown tunic and leather belts, that looked unusually tidy for the adventurous teen. Kipp guffawed and slapped Gawain on the back, making him stumble forward, before he straightened up with a good natured grin. He reached out and gently grasped Nimue’s hand in his, and started leading her after the rest of their group that was already heading towards the clearing the Great Altar was located at. Her mother lead them all, her white gown a beacon in the night. Clovis, in his own ceremonial garb, was proudly following her in his arms a bundle of herbs and mistletoe to be burned as an offering from the Sky Folk to the Hidden at the Altar.

“Come on then. I bet you there will be good food and mead after the Ceremony, and I might just let you have a sip of mine if you behave and keep close.” He whispered the last part and Nimue gasped with delight and tightened her hold on his hand to make sure they weren’t going to be separated. On their way, they were joined by other groups of Fey, some greeting others like good, old friends, some exchanging suspicious looks. She saw a young Moon Wing making faces at a young Snake from her perch from what she assumed, was her father’s shoulders. The young Snake responded with a rude gesture, but was immediately admonished by one of the adults in his group and he snapped his eyes away from the now laughing Moon Wing.

Nimue looked around, trying to spot Lancelot or any of the Ash Folk she saw at his camp, but she had no luck. She hoped to get to talk to him again, since she really hadn’t said much to him the other two times they met. She noticed the closer they got the the clearing, the busier it got, so she inched closer to Gawain. There were stalls set up right and left, laden with foods, fruit and drinks, some she couldn’t even recognise. Strings of flowers and berries, decorated the branches overhead, and she could even see jars filled with fireflies hanging here and there, casting a soft, green glow around them. The ground they were walking on, was covered with colourful flower petals and leaves. In between the trees, she spied a couple of clearings with bonfires set up, but not yet lit, waiting for when the Ceremony was concluded. She breathed in deeply and then gave a little laugh, getting a curious glance from who she considered her older brother. The Hidden were delighted tonight, their voices melodic and tickling her ears. She felt light on her feet, like a fox, but warred against the sudden urge to burst out into a run. She pushed Gawain’s promise of a sip of sweet mead to the front of her mind, to keep a steady pace by his side.

Soon the clearing where the Great Altar was, came in sight and Nimue’s eyes widened. The Great Altar itself, was build at the base of an enormous oak tree. She craned her neck, but she couldn’t even see where the tree’s top ended! She itched to climb it, its thick, strong branches inviting. She glanced back down when she noticed her mother and Clovis break away from their little group, and head to the Great Altar, which was sculpted from light, grey stone, and already covered in a myriad of offerings from the Arch Druids of other Fey clans that had already taken their place around it. Clovis placed the offerings from the Sky Folk on the Altar, and retreated back to his father’s side who looked quite pleased with his son. Lenore took her place next to a rather tall man, and with a start Nimue noticed the dark, tear markings running down his face from his eyes. They looked like Lancelot’s which meant the Ash Folk group must’ve been ahead of them! She tried again to look around for a glimpse of her soulmate. To her annoyance, her short height put her at a disadvantage and she pouted, looking up to Gawain. She was rather envious of his long limbs right now. Normally she would’ve asked to climb on top of his shoulders, but she wanted to show she was independent and needed no help. So she swallowed her disappointment, straightened her back and kept her eyes trained on the Altar and the Arch Druids surrounding it.

Before she knew it, everybody had gathered in the clearing and the air was thick with magic and anticipation. The Arch Druids raised their hands and there was a great hush as the crowd gathered before them, grew quiet. As one they started praying to the Hidden, in words Nimue shouldn’t really understand, but somehow could. She caught glimpses of shadows dancing between the ancient oak tree’s leaves and wondered if anyone else could see them. It wasn’t the first time she caught sight of the mischievous spirits, but it was always out of the corner of her eyes and she never was quite sure of what she saw. They seemed much bolder tonight.

She saw fellow Fey sway with the summer breeze, their eyes closed, and she felt the magic caress her cheeks. She noticed the Fingers of Airimid on her fellow Sky Folk’s faces and moved her gaze back to her mother. She looked almost ethereal, as did the other Arch Druids and it was then that Nimue noticed the tears on the Ash Folk Druid’s face, glowing like embers. She wondered if Lancelot’s glowed the same way and was suddenly overwhelmed with the urge to go find him. She noted with great surprise that she actually could _feel_ where he was standing. She looked up at Gawain, and seeing him in a trance and feeling his hand relax around hers, she decided now was as good a time as any to go find him.

She gently freed her hand and somehow she wasn’t surprised that Gawain hadn’t even noticed. She had a feeling that the Hidden were helping her and she wasn’t going to question their intentions, not when they suited her just fine. She made her way unhindered towards the way the Hidden pulled her to, and she was pleased when she spotted Lancelot making his way towards her too. His tear marks did glow like embers like she thought they would, and it brought a look of wonder on her face. He grinned widely when he spied her, and made his way to her even quicker.

“I knew where to find you!” He breathlessly said when he reached her and Nimue nodded.

“Me too. The Hidden showed me.” He tilted his head curiously.

“Can you also hear them Nimue?” Her eyes widened and glanced behind him up at the oak tree’s foliage.

“And see them too.” She said quietly and quickly looked back at his face to see his reaction. He had a look of such relief on his face, she let a breath she didn’t realise she was holding escape her.

“Oh, thank the Hidden. I thought I was seeing things!” He laughed and Nimue laughed too. “It’s not the first time I’ve seen them, but they are usually much shyer than this.” He pointed out and she eagerly nodded. Lancelot took her hand in his and guided her to the front where the woman she saw earlier, Lancelot’s mother, was observing the Arch Druids with a serene smile on her face. Nimue could now see her own mother much clearer and she also smiled. Lancelot tugged on the woman’s skirts getting her attention, and once he had it, he dragged Nimue closer and in front of him. Nimue shyly looked up at the beautiful, blonde Fey who curiously flicked her eyes between the two, before fixing her eyes on Nimue’s covered wrist. She kneeled in front of the two children and looked back at her son expectantly. “Mother, this is Nimue! I told you about her earlier.” Lancelot proudly presented her, and Nimue flushed in embarrassment. The woman gave her a gentle smile and offered her hand.

“Hello Nimue. I am Elaine. Lancelot’s been very eager to see you again. It is so good to meet you little flower.” Elaine’s voice was melodic and sweet, nothing like the sharp whip from earlier. Lancelot didn’t give her much time to respond or even to grasp the offered hand to Elaine’s amusement and Nimue’s chagrin, and he dragged her even more to the front and pointed towards the Arch Druids, a blush on his face.

“And that’s my father, Ban! He is the Arch Druid of the Ash Folk!” He said and Nimue could hear the respect her had for his father, rich in his voice. She looked at the austere man she had noticed standing next to her mother earlier, and noticed that Lancelot had his sharp cheeks and nose. She pointed at Lenore.

“That’s my mother. She is the Arch Druid of the Sky Folk.” She softly said and smiled at the bright grin Lancelot shot her way.

“That’s fantastic!” He gushed. “We have so much in common! You really are m-”

“Lancelot, quieter child.” Elaine interrupted her son gently making Lancelot rub the back of his head sheepishly. There was a strange look on Elaine’s face as she covertly looked around them, that made nervousness flutter in Nimue’s belly. She remembered what her mother told her when they were alone in the tent, and tried to keep the sadness brewing behind her eyes at bay. She glanced back at her mother suddenly wishing she had never left Gawain’s side, and felt a great relief wash over her when she saw that Lenore had already noticed her and was keeping her eyes on her, even as she and the other Arch Druids were concluding the Litha Ceremony. Lancelot squeezed her hand, and pointed at her left wrist with his eyes when he had her attention again.

“Have you seen it yet?” He whispered as to not be overheard by his mother. Nimue nodded and he looked excited. “Will you show me? Later?” He whispered a bit louder, and Nimue quickly peeked to see if Elaine heard him, before nodding again. The corners of his eyes crinkled and this cheeks dimpled from the undisguised joy on his face, but before he could say anything else Nimue heard her name being called. She moved her eyes away from Lancelot’s bright blue, and saw Gawain looking around in a right panic. She immediately felt shame and guilt rising in her at worrying her older brother figure. She wrenched her hand out of Lancelot’s warm grip and ignoring the hurt on his face, she started running towards Gawain.

“Gawain! I’m here!” She shouted dodging around long legs and feathered or furry limbs and waving at the teen. She saw his head snap towards her and then he quickly made his way and met her halfway there. Before she could say anything, he had her in his arms and easily plucked her off the ground. She could feel his heart thumping loudly in his chest, and she felt even more wretched for not letting him know where she was going first. She didn’t know what got into her, especially after she promised herself she was going to stay put and by his side.

“Are you alright Nuthatch? Where were you?! I told you to stay by my side you silly girl!” Nimue couldn’t fault him for getting cross with her.

“I’m sorry Gawain. I- I just wanted to see Lancelot.” She mumbled and hid her face in the crook of his neck. In retrospect she felt rather foolish for walking away. She trusted Gawain or her parents would always find her, but she didn’t need to create all that trouble for them in the first place.

“Gawain! You’ve found her!” She heard her father’s thankful voice and her heart sunk down further more. She was passed over to her father’s embrace and she saw her mother approaching them over his broad shoulders.

“Jonah.” Her father turned to face her mother, bringing Nimue around and she now faced Gawain. His face was lined with concern, but he still tried to smile at her to reassure her that he was fine. It didn’t work. Her parents were talking, but Nimue was too busy feeling sorry for herself to pay attention to their words. Her father was tall enough, that she could now see where Lancelot was standing dejected, with Elaine and the Arch Druid that was next to her mother, his father. _Ban_ , her mind whispered at her. She saw him spot her above the ground and he perked up, tagging at his father’s ceremonial robes and pointing in her direction. She didn’t want to see how his father would react when he saw her, and it seemed like the Hidden answered her prayers as Jonah put her on the ground at that moment. She turned and ran right into her mother’s waiting embrace, her breathing steadily growing quicker.

“It’s alright my love. You are not in trouble. Do you want to go for a walk with me?” Her mother’s steady voice, washed over her and brought a sense of calm to her. She wondered if her mother had used magic to help her calm down, but quickly pushed the thought away and nodded. As soon as she felt her heartbeat slow down, she stepped away and rubbed at her teary eyes. Her mother took hold of her other hand and guided her away from her father and a still concerned Gawain. She really wanted to properly apologise to her older brother figure for worrying him, but she was scared if she opened her mouth she’d lose her composure and start crying, so she kept quiet.

She hadn’t paid any attention where her mother was leading her, she just tried to concentrate on the festive air that surrounded them. She saw Fey from different clans mingle and heard merry laughter and singing from every direction. The magic in the air seemed to have settled after the Litha Ceremony was concluded, and she could no longer spot any shadows dancing in the oak tree’s leaves. She could also smell wonderful scents in the air that reminded her how hungry she was. She was about to ask her mother if they could get something to eat, when in her growing horror she finally took note of where they were headed.

“Arch Druid Ban.” Her mother respectfully nodded at the taller man who cooly returned her greeting. Lancelot was right behind his father, a guarded smile plastered on his face. His eyes betrayed how worried he really was though, as they flitted from his father to Lenore and then to Nimue. Elaine had a dainty hand placed on her son’s shoulder and she offered Nimue a reassuring smile that Nimue found she could not return. Her grip on her mother’s hand grew tighter, but her mother continued to observe the other Druid calmly. He glanced down at Nimue curiously and raised an eyebrow.

“And this must be Nimue. My son hasn’t stopped talking about you since he met you this morn young lady.” Nimue wished Lancelot hadn’t mentioned her at all. Her mother gently squeezed her hand, so she forced a smile on her face and gave him a small nod.

“Yes, I am Nimue. Nice to meet you Arch Druid Ban.” The man gave a booming laugh, making Nimue jump, and placed a hand on Lancelot’s other shoulder.

“Well, our son could definitely learn some manners from this one, eh Elaine?” Elaine’s smile turned into a grin and then she ruffled Lancelot’s hair to his annoyance.

“He sure could. Come, why don’t you join us for supper? We have a lot to talk about.” Elaine said and Lenore smiled gratefully. Lancelot’s annoyance faded at that and Nimue’s eyes widened. Lenore fell into step with Elaine who chattered away at the pains of having a rambunctious son whilst Lenore quipped that having an adventurous and too curious daughter was not all that different. Nimue stayed by her mother’s side and ignored the hopeful looks Lancelot kept shooting her. Ban leisurely walked behind them and she chanced a glance at his face, trying to gauge how he was feeling about all of this. He caught her eye and gave her a wink, at which Nimue snapped her wide eyes back to the front and tried to ignore his amused chuckle, even as it made her blush in embarrassment.

The five of them soon reached the Ash Folk camp, the adults carrying platters of food they gathered from the stalls they passed. Lancelot carefully carried a jug of a sweet smelling liquid she assumed was mead, whilst she held a bowl filled with all sorts of berries that Ban unceremoniously dumped in her hands at some point. She had a feeling the man was more like Lancelot than she first thought, not that she knew him well. Ban had looked very serious when performing his duties as Arch Druid, but while they were walking to their destination, he bantered and joked around with passing Fey he didn’t seem to actually know. His easy-going manner, eased her anxiety a little, but she still couldn’t quite quell her nervousness.

As they arrived at the Ash Folk camp, they could see it was empty, the other Ash Folk probably out and about enjoying themselves. They entered the tent located in the back of the camp, and Nimue curiously looked around. Elaine beckoned her closer to a blanket that was spread on the ground and was already covered with the food and drinks they brought with them. Nimue approached the rest of the group and after setting the bowl in her hands down, she settled down next to her mother. Ban came over with 5 cups and a wineskin and after he filled two of them, he handed one to Lancelot and one to Nimue who nodded and murmured a thank you. She sniffed the drink and dared to take a sip and was pleasantly surprised at the sweet and refreshing, flowery taste.

“It’s Lavender Drink!” Lancelot explained from his spot across from her. “My uncle Bors always makes it before Litha. You saw him when you came by with, uh.. Gawain, right? Do you like it?” Nimue blinked at him and looked back down at her cup.

“It’s really good.” She eventually said and that was enough to bring another huge smile to Lancelot’s face. ‘He really smiles easily.’, she thought and took another sip from her cup. Her mother seated to her left, laughed at something Elaine said and turned to Nimue after taking the cup of mead Ban offered her. She gestured with her head at the food laid out in front of them and Nimue took that as an invitation to begin eating. She picked a tart and bit into it, relishing at the burst of berry flavour in her mouth. If her mother disapproved of her eating something sweet first, she didn’t say. Lancelot picked a piece of meat pie himself and happily begun munching away. The adults ate making idle conversation and drinking mead. After eating their fill, Ban suggested they move their little party outside to get warm near the fire. They brought with them the jug of mead that surprisingly still hadn’t run out, though it was running low, the wineskin filled with the lavender drink Nimue was rapidly becoming very fond of, and the bowl of berries she was carrying earlier. Ban got a big fire going and they all settled around it. There was a moment of quiet where Nimue felt content enough to fall asleep, as sounds of merriment continued around them, but it wasn’t meant to last long.

“So a Sky Folk and an Ash Folk as soulmates, huh? Unusual, but it could be worse. Imagine if it was a Snake and a Moon Wing or a Tusk with... pretty much anyone else! The family gatherings would be quite terrible then.” Ban said with an amused smile, but there was trepidation in his voice that set Nimue on edge. Lancelot who was sitting near her, scowled at his father.

“It doesn’t really matter though. The Hidden chose Nimue for me and me for her. That should be enough for anyone who has a problem with it.” He pointed out and tossed a stick in the hungry flames in front of them.

“Your father is right to worry Lancelot.” Lenore said quietly and the boy shot her a withering glare too, ignoring the warning look from his mother. “I am not saying it to discourage you, but both of you should be prepared. It will be difficult to follow the path the Hidden set you on. Not impossible certainly, but there will be a lot who will oppose you and those marks on your wrists. I just trust that you know, you will always have my support.” She finished.

“And ours too.” Elaine added running a hand through her son’s hair. Ban smiled wistfully at the two children and then eagerly leaned forward.

“Let us see them then.” He whispered conspiratorially and Nimue felt her heart quicken in her chest. She looked at Lancelot who had a defiant and determined look on his face, and for a second she thought he was going to refuse, before he started unwrapping his wrist from the cloth band he used to cover his mark with. Nimue offered her wrist to her mother, who started unwrapping hers too, an unreadable expression on her face. The moment her wrist was uncovered, she once again marvelled at the fire pattern and turned back around to let the three Ash Folk see it too. She glanced at Lancelot’s and with a start saw that his was a beautiful blue and it reminded her of a crystal clear lake, reflecting the cerulean sky. The closer she looked as a matter of fact, the more it reminded her of water, with ripples on the surface.

“They are… quite unique, are they not?” Ban’s voice shook her out of her reverie and she furrowed her eyebrows questioningly at him. He glanced at his wife and to Nimue’s surprise they both started taking their bracelets off. She saw out of the corner of her eye, that Lenore stiffened and looked quite uncomfortable. She then remembered how it was not customary to reveal your mark in front of strangers, but they weren’t strangers anymore, right? She curiously studied their marks as they offered their arms. They both were ink black, unlike hers and Lancelot’s or even her mother’s, but they were still quite beautiful. Ban’s was a strip of a harebell plant, decorated with lovely, bell shaped flowers, whilst Elaine’s was a thorny branch of bramble, with a bunch of blackberries in the centre. Lancelot had obviously seen the marks before, as he didn’t really react to them.

“They are really pretty.” Nimue said as the two adults seemed to be expecting for a reaction. They exchanged a quizzical look over her head, before Elaine said.

“But you see how they are different than yours and Lancelot’s right? I am sure you’ve seen your parents’ marks as well. They don’t normally look… so alive.” She finished, uncertain how to explain this to a young child. Nimue was very confused.

“Mother’s looks kind of like mine. I- I don’t know how father’s looks though.” At Lenore’s sharp intake of breath and Ban and Elaine’s surprised expressions, Nimue knew that she must’ve said something wrong. There was a moment of awkward silence and when Nimue dared to look at her mother, she could swear that Lenore had turned into stone. For the lack of anything better to say, Ban busied himself with putting his bracelet back on whilst Elaine mimicked his actions then cast a smile at Lenore over Nimue’s head. Lancelot also looked a bit uncomfortable as he stubbornly stared into the fire.

“Lancelot, why don’t you and Nimue go play in the tent? You can show her some of the animals you and your uncle carved together.” Elaine suggested but it felt like there was no room for either child to protest. Lenore quietly covered Nimue’s mark again, avoiding her daughter’s eyes and Nimue grudgingly followed Lancelot back to his family’s tent. She glanced over her shoulder at the still seated adults, but all three of them were just staring in the flames not talking, and then they were gone out of her sight as Lancelot let the tent flap close behind them. She followed him near a corner where a couple of satchels laid, and he picked up the smallest one.

“This isn’t fair. I am eight summers old and they still won’t let me listen to their ‘adult conversations’.” He grumbled moodily and then sighed. He reached into the satchel and after rummaging around, he handed Nimue a crudely carved animal that she assumed was a bear. “I made that.” He said with a small, proud grin and then reached in the satchel and grabbed a much better made horse. “Aaaand my uncle Bors made this one. I didn’t really bring anymore with me, but he’s been helping me learn how to carve and, well, that one is my best one yet.” Nimue looked down at the bear again. One ear was completely missing and the legs looked quite uneven, but it wasn’t all that terrible. She smiled at Lancelot.

“I like it.” She said. “It’s a nice bear.” She added.

“It’s not a bear! It’s a dog!” He said affronted and a look of horror at offending him crossed her face, before he started snickering. “I am jesting. It’s a bear.” He amended and Nimue pinched his arm and then also started laughing. “If you want, you can keep it.” He said timidly, once their peals of laughter petered out and Nimue nodded excitedly, tightly holding the bear to her chest. He flushed, pleased at her eagerness to accept his little gift and then dragged her over the the blankets they were seated at earlier, to play. It was then that she noticed that he still hadn’t covered his mark. He saw her looking at it and he pressed a finger on the stream of water that decorated his wrist. She could’ve almost sworn she saw the surface ripple under his touch, but it must’ve been a trick of the shadows cast from the still burning lanterns in the tent. “I think it’s the most beautiful mark in the Fey Realm,” he started, “but I definitely like yours more.” He finished glancing at her with gleaming eyes. Nimue rolled her eyes and dropped on the blanket, Lancelot following her lead and flopping on his belly.

“Want to switch then?” She teased and fingered the bracelet around hers.

“Well, when we grow old and have a Joining, I’ll get to see it everyday anyways, so it’s fine.” Lancelot shrugged nonchalantly. Nimue hummed thoughtfully and run a hand over her new wooden bear’s rough hide, enjoying the carved texture. Lancelot placed his horse in front of him and lazily kicked his legs back and forth as he pretended to trod with the wooden animal. “Have you really never seen your father’s mark?” He asked after a moment, the hesitation clear in his voice. Nimue’s hand stilled and she frowned.

“Is it that strange that I haven’t?” She shot back, a little irritated. Lancelot gave her a worried glance before he turned his eyes back to the carved horse. Nimue could feel the anger beginning to simmer beneath her skin. Lancelot’s voice was careful as he answered.

“Well, maybe it’s different for Sky Folk... It’s just for us Ash Folk, family usually gets to see our marks first, and we throw this big celebration when someone finds their soulmate. My uncles already saw my mark. They really liked it...” He paused, gathering his courage. “Has-has the rest of your family seen yours yet?” Nimue’s anger melted away, and a cold feeling settled low in her belly in its place. She shook her head and bit her lip to stop it from trembling. It _was_ strange her mother hadn’t let her show her father yet. And she really would’ve liked to show Gawain too. He might not’ve been related to them, but after he lost his grandmother, the last of his family, to a harsh winter Nimue couldn’t even remember, her mother had practically taken him in and the teen quickly became a member of their little family.

It _was_ also very strange she had never seen her father’s mark, even though her mother showed her hers every time she asked about it. She sniffed to Lancelot’s growing alarm, and quickly hid her face in her knees so he wouldn’t see her cry. She felt him shift next to her. “Uh- uh please don’t cry Nimue! I am sorry! I shouldn’t have asked! I won’t say anything daft again, I promise!” Lancelot’s panicked apologies and reassurances, did not make her feel any better. On the contrary, she started crying even harder and couldn’t stop no matter how hard she tried. She felt like a big crybaby and so embarrassed she had burst into tears in front of her soulmate.

She heard him run out of the tent and soon Lenore showed up. She could hear Lancelot mumbling apologies to her mother, but Lenore gently brushed them away and explained that it had been quite a long day for someone as young as Nimue. She felt her mother try to take the bear Lancelot had gifted her from her hand, and she tightened her hold on it, shaking her head no.

“I gave that bear to Nimue. It’s hers! She can keep it!” Lancelot quickly explained, when he noticed Lenore’s dilemma, and the woman gave him a thankful smile.

“That’s very nice of you Lancelot. Thank you.” She said as she gathered her weeping daughter in her arms. Nimue didn’t want anyone else see her face, so she turned her face and hid it in the crook of her mother’s neck as she sobbed. She felt her mother fix her hold on her. “Thank you so much for your hospitality Elaine, Ban, Lancelot. It really was lovely to meet you.” The three Ash Folk returned the pleasantries and Ban offered to walk them back to the camp, but Lenore politely turned him down. Nimue continued to pathetically sniffle, even as her mother walked them away from the Ash Folk camp and began to head towards theirs. The only thing she wanted to do now, was hide in her family’s tent, until the day they had to leave came. Lenore didn’t speak for a while either, letting the festive merrymaking all around them that was still going on strong, fill the silence instead. So when she did hear her voice vibrating through her chest, Nimue started a bit.

“Gawain. Have you been waiting for us lad?” The little girl lifted her face and craned her neck to look at Gawain who was sitting by himself in front of their camp’s roaring fire. The teen was also startled at Lenore’s voice and he immediately shot to his feet and with a few quick strides came to stand in front of them, wringing his hands. Nimue’s heart ached at his anxious face and she could feel tears starting to well up in her eyes again.

“I was just really worried that Nimue thought I was upset with her. I wasn’t. I-” before he could continue, Nimue interrupted him with a cry and reaching out with her hand to him. He reacted right away, reaching out his arms and Lenore deposited the unconsolable child in them with a soft laugh.

“Gawaaaaaiiiin. I am sorryyyyy.” Nimue wailed in his ear making him wince and he rubbed her back trying to soothe her. Lenore gestured at their tent at his desperate look, and he dutifully followed her there. He sat down and he rocked the little girl, just like he remembered his mother rocking him when he was distressed like this. Lenore sat across of him, but offered no help. He was clearly all on his own for this one.

“Nimue, Nuthatch, I really am not mad with you. I was supposed to be responsible for you and I failed, so I am more upset with myself than anything.” He peeled her away from his body, and wiped away some of the tears and snot running down her face with his sleeve. He caught her eyes with his and gave her a little reassuring grin. “And to be honest, I am a bit disappointed I didn’t get to give you your first sip of mead like I promised you.” He whispered, and though Lenore could clearly hear him she studied her fingernails acting like she hadn’t. He noticed the crudely carved animal, still tightly grasped in Nimue’s hand and pointed at it. “What’s this?” He asked her, trying to get her to say anything. Nimue sniffed and rubbed her nose and lifted it higher so he could get a better look.

“L-Lancelot gave it to me.” She said with a wobbly voice and Gawain counted that as a win.

“Oh? It’s a really nice... dog? Did he make it?” Nimue giggled and shook her head.

“It’s a bear, not a dog silly. He made it with his uncle.” She said, laughter in her voice, but then quieted down, remembering what they talked about with Lancelot right after he gave her the bear. Gawain didn’t know why she suddenly grew somber again and tossed a questioning look at Lenore who had a peculiar, little smile on her face.

“As it turns out, Lancelot is Nimue’s soulmate. Do you want to show Gawain your mark Nimue?” Nimue whipped her head around so fast, her hair whipped Gawain right in the face, not that he noticed as he was gaping at Lenore, his eyes so comically large that Lenore couldn’t help but chuckle at him.

“C-Can I? Really mama?” The hope saturating her daughter’s voice, really tugged at Lenore’s heart and helped clear some of the shock from Gawain’s mind.

“Of course you can my love.” She murmured softly and leaned closer to run her hand through Nimue’s hair. Nimue turned back to Gawain and offered her left wrist to him. He swallowed and carefully unwrapped his little sister’s wrist to reveal her mark. Nimue didn’t take her eyes off his face, scared she was going to miss any disapproval Gawain felt for her apparently unusual mark. Instead she saw wonder brighten his expression and heard a small gasp come from the teen the moment her wrist was fully unwrapped. She felt his fingers gently touch it, but she couldn’t tear her eyes away from the wonderful emotions on his face, all meant _for her mark_. One of the most important people in her life, approved of it, and it was enough to chase any dark thoughts from earlier still lingering in her mind.

“Nuthatch, this is the most wonderful mark in all of Fey creation.” He said finally looking up and meeting her eyes. Nimue blushed.

“Lancelot’s is much prettier.” She mumbled and Gawain laughed.

“Well, of course it is! He has _your_ mark on his wrist. Of course it’d be much prettier because _you_ are much prettier than him.” He said cheekily and Nimue’s eyes widened. She hadn’t thought of it like that! She said as much to Gawain who smirked smugly. “That’s what I’m here for.” He shrugged and then helped her cover her wrist again, to her disappointment. When she was older and no one could stop her, she was going to leave her mark exposed so everyone could see it. “So, that little troublemaker is your soulmate, huh? That explains a lot.” He muttered the last part, but Nimue was too happy to pay it any attention. “I guess he needs a nickname as well.” He mused and Nimue was aghast.

“Gawain you can’t! You give horrible nicknames!” She cried out to Gawain’s chagrin.

“No, I don’t! My nicknames are brilliant you little Nuthatch!” He countered and Nimue pointed an accusatory finger in his face.

“There! You prove me right!” Before they could start bickering, and from past experience she knew they could keep at it for a while too, Lenore interfered.

“Alright you two. That is enough. Gawain, it pains me to ask this of you, but I would like you to promise that what you saw and heard tonight-”

“-stays between us? Of course. I can keep a secret.” Gawain finished for her and gave Nimue a wink. Lenore breathed a sigh of relief and felt her heart swell with love for this boy she took in. His kindness and chivalry really shined through, even if he was still so young. She thought back to the conversation the two of them had months prior, and felt her stomach clench with worry and trepidation. Gawain had a thirst for adventure and wanted to see more of the world out there before he settled down. She knew he hadn’t yet found his other half, which was unusual at his age, and it likely meant it was someone like Nimue’s soulmate, who was from a different clan and hadn’t crossed paths with him yet. His plan was to someday board the _Brass Shield_ , a merchant ship that sometimes took pilgrims along on its yearly journey to the Desert Kingdoms, and from there head off to other foreign lands. Lenore did not look forward of informing Nimue of Gawain’s future intentions. She was sure her child would be absolutely heartbroken and probably try to sneak off after Gawain, the first chance she got.

She shook her head to chase those thoughts away. No need to fret over what was yet to come. Gawain wasn’t quite ready to leave anyways, which left her with a few more years of avoiding that conversation. Besides, the present was troubling enough as it was. Ban and Elaine were both shrewd people and quickly came to the conclusion that Jonah was not in fact her soulmate or Nimue’s actual father. Of course they couldn’t needle out of her the full truth, she would never utter _that_ man’s name as long as she was alive if she could help it, but they correctly and again too quickly deduced that he was not Sky Folk. She mentally sent a ‘thank you’ to Lancelot for interrupting that conversation, as she certainly did not want to go down _that_ memory path again.

She was so grateful to Jonah for what he had done for her and her daughter, and she truly wished it was as simple as him being her soulmate and Nimue’s real father. Unfortunately, by the Hidden, it was not to be. Jonah’s wrist was bare, a real rarity for their kind to be born untethered to another soul, even more rare than to be bonded to another Clan, but it had given them the cover they each needed. Jonah’s family was ashamed of their son’s circumstances, so a seemingly unbonded orphan like Lenore, was perfect for them to use to conceal the truth. Merlin’s sudden departure and not taking her with him, had left Lenore with no other choice but to abide by Jonah’s family’s wishes, and so before she knew it, she and Jonah had a small Joining. Soon after that she discovered she was with child. When she arrived, Nimue’s small size, was enough to fool nearly everyone and throw suspicion off Lenore. In their eyes, nothing was amiss. The baby had simply come a little early. But she was certain Jonah knew the truth, even when he never outright confronted her of the fact.

She gazed at her precious daughter, now excitedly chattering away to an attentive Gawain, and sent a fervent wish to the Hidden to keep her safe and happy. That would be enough for Lenore.


End file.
